Tears of the vampire
by FallinAngel25
Summary: Deaths are occuring in Domino city. Vampires, and they have a new victim. Seto Kaiba. But if he is transform into a vampire, will he remember who he is? Or the people he loves? Or will he forever be lost in the darkness. KaibaxAnzu YamixAnzu?
1. An ordinary day

FallinAngel25:My god can this be?! Another Fic!?!?!?!?!

Kaiba:And it's about me again?

Anzu:No, its me!!!

Kaiba:No it isn't, its ME!?!

Anzu:NOO!! Its...

FallinAngel25:Its both of you guys.....in love tee hee.

Kaiba and Anzu:Oo

FallinAngel: Yeah......dats what I thought lol!

_K dis is a new story i'm making two stories at the same time!! So you'll have loads of reading time! So please enjoy ya self..._

_Ps. I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh and all dat crap_

_Tears Of The Vampire_

A time for peace was needed. But it will never come. As long as the millenuim items exsits, then peace will only be a dream for those who still dream. T'ea Gardner, 16 year high school student, still had dreams. And she always believes that there is always a way to win, and that peace shall be found. But soon she may lose that hope...

T'ea yearned to be free. Free from school that is. It was a beautiful day and she was stuck in a cramped classroom learning about mathmatics. She stared out the window, day dreaming, wishing that she could leave.

"Miss Gardner!" screeched a rather unusal high pitch scream. "Pay attention unless you want to pass the class!" T'ea nodded. She needed the credits so she can finish school and make her dreams about being a world famous dancer become a reality. "Yes maam," she said polity. She sat back down to her very uncomfortable chair and once again began to day dream about being free. Stupid school.

The end of the day finally came, and T'ea was free! But now, it was raining, and her day dreams of the afternoon of hers, were crushed. She sighed sadly. It was raining and she didn't have an umbrella with her. "Damn," she thought. Using her leather school case as a sheild, T'ea ran as fast as she can to her friends house, Yugi Motou.

The door crashed open. "Heeey!" she said very exhuasted. "Oh afternoon T'ea," said Solomon Motuo, Yugi's Grandpa. "Hello Mr. Motou, is Yugi back from his school camping trip?" she said hopefully. He nodded but T'ea was soon to be crushed again. "He just left," answered Solomon, "And I have no idea where he went, kids these days." T'ea left the game shop, upset and soak and wet. The rain was still pouring, and she still wasn't home yet. Because she was locked out. t'ea left her house key in her wallet, that was in her binder, in her locker, back at school. She groan. Finally, after minutes of poundering, she walk back to school, soak and wet.

"What a day" thought T'ea sarcasticlly. After many attempts of finding an entrane to the school that wasn't lock, she was able to retrieve her house key. After leaving the school not seen, she made her way home. "I wish life was easier for me," whined T'ea. But she will soon know, that life isn't easy...

FallinAngel25:Plz, read and review!!


	2. The vampire feeds

FallinAngel25:Wow....this is getting intense.....I guess. Anyways, I know it's another Kaiba and Tea aka Anzu fic, but I just love this pairing. I promise you new stories, of horror and terror Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!And And humor, where would we be without humor?

Kaiba:Not here thats for sure.

FallinAngel25:Dats the spirit! Anyways enjoy this chapter. Warning...its looooooooooooooooooooooong!!

It was late, and T'eas shift was over. She hated the idea of working as a waitress. But money is money. After changing out of her outfit into her yellow and black top, red skirt and tan boots, T'ea was finally ready to go home, sleep, and live her boring life. The rain was pouring harder then before, and T'ea didn't bring an umbrella. "Why di I keep on doing this?'' she thought to herself. With a sad sigh she left the resturant and headed home. "Nothing exciting ever happen anymore," she thought. But soon she resented those words. A distance female scream was heard. T'ea turned her head towards the ally. "OMG," she thought. She ran not even thinking about the dangers that lurks there. It was dark, and smelled like decay. "Can't believe anyone is here," she thought. A stroke of lightning was heard. The rain pounded hard against the ground. Another scream was heard but this time, it was right infront of her. She saw a figure who through the young women to the ground. T'ea could hear the heavy breathing and whimper from the women. She screamed out in pain. "Please help me!" she shreiked. T'ea ran towards her, but the lady was dragged away screaming. T'ea felt herself die.

A shadow image pushed the women against the wall and then thats when it happen. The creature or whatever it was bit against the womens neck, ripping it apart, sucking her life out of her body. T'ea choked. The shadow figure through the lady on to ground infont of T'ea. Her eyes wide open and dead. Her skin paled and the side of her neck, torn apart, gushing out blood. Muscle tissue were puleed out the neck bone could be seen. The blood soak the surronding area. T'ea covered her mouth trying not to vomat. Her eyes burn as tears began to form. She took a step back. The unknown monster, was still there. It heard T'ea and lunge itself at her. It tried to grab her but T'ea was able to move fast enough to avoid being plunged to the ground, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the scratches. It's claws dugged deep into the side of her body. She screamed out in pain. The figure pounced her causing her to fall out of the ally. It then attacked her again, at her legs and arms. She then felt a burst of pain in her ankle. It was sprained. Now she can't even run. She limped her way out on the road falling on the ground. T'ea litterly dragged herself to get away. "Please God help me," she thought. The creature picked her up, and drooled. T'ea saw the image, and it look like a man, with fangs. Just then a car was heard. T'ea screamed out, "Stop, stop please help me!!" The man let her go. It was about to run at the car, but stopped. "It's him," it growled. He then hissed dissapeared. The vehicle pulled over and a familler face was seen. To T'ea this was her hero, her angel.

"Gardner?!" questioned the man. It was keeper of the blue eyes white dragon, (BEWD) Seto Kaiba. His blues eyes stared at her with fear. His mouth hanged open. He ran towards and held her in his arms. She was bleeding badly. "T'ea speak to me!" yelled Kaiba. She opened her eyes. "Kaiba, h,help me..." she muttered. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her close. Her blood stained his white trench coat, it smeared over his his body. "Oh god..." thought Kaiba. "SETO KAIBA!!" yelled a voice. Kaiba froze, It could be a friend, or the thing that attack T'ea. He turned his body. "Kaiba!" screamed T'ea. He turned his head to see the man facing the young teenagers. His face was covered in blood. The monster grin. He then grabbed Kaiba by the neck. T'ea felled to the ground. Kaiba choked, "Who...the hell......are you!" The monster laugh. "Call me Dayka, I'm just a Vampire who needs to eat, Seto, say hello to your nightmare!" Dayka then attacked Kaibas neck. T'ea screamed, "Nooo!!! Let him go!" But the vampire pushed her away. Kaiba felt his sight go black, his eyes begin to close, and he became weak. He couldn't struggle anymore, his arms fell to his side. T'ea cries were the only thing he could hear. Finally Dayka let go and through him to the ground. "Now, now," he said calmly, "If I keep on going then I might end up killing you, ha ha....Seto soon you'll see my way of life!" The vampire then dissapeared into the darkness.

Inside Kaiba's car was another boy, Mokuba. He turned his cd player up louder, not able to hear anything. "Seto's been out there for awhile now, but he told me not to leave so I won't." Since the rain was pouring so hard, Mokuba couldn't see a thing." T'ea stare at Kaiba's body, he wasn't moving. "No, you can't be...." she said. Slowly the body rose up to his feet. He stared at T'ea. His neck was gushing blood. "We....need to get to a hospital..." he muttered. :What the hell did he do to me!" He felt tired, and wanted to passout but T'eas condition was far more worse, or was it? He then lifted T'ea up and ran to the car. He burst the door open scaring the young Kaiba. "Mokuba, your going to have to do your big brother a huge favor," he said. Mokuba eyes widen. "Big sister T'ea, what happen to her Seto!!?" Kaiba shook his head. "She was attacked by something," he said. Mokuba then look at his brother. "Seto what happen to you why are you bleeding!?" "Never mind I need you go home once we get to the hospital and stay there." The young Kaiba stared at his brother, a tears were forming. "My,my friends," muttered T'ea, "Please, get, g,get them Kaiba..." Kaiba grit his teeth.

Just then a car beeping came to them. An old man came out wearing a bandana. Kaiba knew who it was. Yugi's grandpa. "What happen," he asked concern. He look at Kaiba who was covered in blood. "Kaiba we need to get you to a hospital!"

But Kaiba only shooked his head. "I need you to do a favor for me..." he asked. "Please take Mokuba away from here." Mr. Motou then saw T'ea hurt in his car. "What happen?" "Mokuba will explain!" yelled Kaiba. "I have to take care of her so go now!" Yugi's grandpa couldn't do nothing. He then finally agreed to take Mokuba. They drove away and now the rest is up to Kaiba.

Kaiba strapped on the seat belt, and pressed the gas. He passed every red light not stopping. T'ea laid down beside him. "Why do you want to see the others and not your parents," asked Kaiba. His voice cracked up. "My parents...there on vacation....and my friends...are my family too..." she answered back. Kaiba went quiet. "Please Kaiba," she gasp, "stay with me too..." Kaiba nodded. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. Seeing T'ea like this killed him. It reminded him of the lost of his parents. He has always respected T'ea but tried to show it. And now, he felt like he was losing someone special to him...again.

He nearly crashed the car when they got to the hospital. She lifted T'ea and ran towards the door. Kaiba winced in pain. His neck was getting worse. T'eas face touched his. Kaiba felt the blood against it. It looked like he was in the same incident like T'ea. He ran into the building. "Someone fucking help me!" he sceamed, "She's hurt, for fucks sake, do something, help her!!" Emergency teams ran towards T'ea and Kaiba. "What happen?" they ask. "I dont know, she was attacked by someone," yelled Kaiba. He felt a dagger stab his heart. "Are you okay?" ask a nurse. "Yeah, I'm fine, just help her!" answered Kaiba. The paramedics placed her on a emergency bed. They rushed her to the ER. T'ea didn't let go of Kaiba's hand, until the docter told Kaiba that he was to wait. He saw T'ea dissapear. And Kaiba felt, empty, confused, scared. A tear rolled down his cheek. "T'ea..."

FallinAngel25:Dats all for now!! Hey I told you it was long! lol...

Next chapter is coming soon....


	3. Recovering my wounds

FallinAngel25:I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Did ya miss me???

Kaiba:.....No................

Bleeder:......No....i didn't either!

FallinAngel25:Dats my brother for ya! (urge ta kill rising) Feel the love.... Ok lets get this thing over wit...

"Hey guys were da hell is T'ea?" ask a confused blonde. "How the hell am I supposed to know Joey," said his friend Tristan. Yugi shook his head. "Guys she's probably working late," They all nodded in agreement. The front door crashed open. A little boy sobbing was heard. Yugi came to check and saw a boy with long black hair drenched. "Mokuba?" he said. The boy looked up. "You have to help me!" he cried. Joey and Tristan came to the room. "Hey whats wit him?" ask Joey. Yugi's grandpa came into the house, with a sad face. "Whats wrong?" said Yugi. "Seto and T'ea are hurt!" cried Mokuba. "WHAT!?" Yugis Grandpa tried to calm Mokuba. "They were attacked by something..." he said. "No it can't be." thought Yugi. Yami then came into his mind. "Yugi what is the matter?" "T'ea.....Kaiba...." he said. "What?" replied Yami.

The three ran into the hospital. Mokuba stayed back with Solomon Motou. "Hey where the hell is our friend T'ea!" yelled Joey. "Yeah," said Tristan. "T'ea Gardner?" ask the nurse, "She's in the emergency room, are you friends of her?" "You better believe it," said Joey. "Can we see her?" ask Yugi. "No you can't," she answered, "Wait do you boys know someone name Seto Kaiba?" They look at each other confused. "Uh yeah we do." said Yugi, "Why?" The nurse the put a frown in her face. "Well can you convince him to let the doctors help him, he's going to pass out because of blood loss, or even worse!" They gang nodded. "Where is he?" ask Yugi. "Waiting for that T'ea girl at the ER." The guys ran as fast as they can. "Look there he is!" pointed Yugi. "Greeeat..." muttered Joey. Kaiba was just standing, staring at the door were T'ea dissapeared to. "Kaiba!" yelled a voice. He didn't budge. "What the hell happen!" yelled Joey. "Is Mokuba alright?" ask Kaiba coldly. "Ya. he's at my house," said Yugi. "How's T'ea?" Yami could hear the conversation, and he could tell by Kaiba's silent that is was bad. "Tell has you rich basturd!" yelled Joey. He then grabbed the side of Kaiba's neck to get his attention, not knowing it was the one that was wounded. Kaiba winced at it and felled to the floor holding is neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Joey was quiet. He then look at his hand. "Ah da fuck?!" He jumped. "What?" said Tristan. Joey showed his blood covered hand. "Kaiba what happen to you?" ask a worried Yugi. Kaiba then stood up, and turned to face the boys. They all stepped back. Frightened by all the blood that covered Kaiba. "She's....hurt..."whispered Kaiba. They all look at him. He then felled to the ground. "Kaiba, KAIBA!!!" yelled voices. Everything went black. Nothing was heard, or seen anymore.

_T'eas Pov_

I opened my eyes slowly looking around the room I was in. "Where am I?" I thought to myself. I tried to sit up but felt a striking pain in my hip. I lifted my hospital gown seeing basiclly my whole body wrapped up. Then I heard a familer voice. "T'ea you up!" I turn and smiled. There was once my old crush. "Yugi...what happen?" I ask, hoping for an answer. "You don't remember?!" he said suprised. I thought about it, then remembered it all. The women dying, the monster attacking me, and Kaiba, oh god Kaiba! "Kaiba, is he alright!?" I screamed at Yugi, not knowing how loud I was. Yugi's face expression change from confused, to sadness. Was he...no I wont belive it! "Kaiba...he's okay," said Yugi. I sighed in relief. Then Yugi then changed, into the spirit of the puzzle. Yami...

_Yamis Pov_

I stared at T'ea, wondering why she all sudden cared about Kaiba. Was I jealous, or maybe I was angry at Kaiba. I could tell that she was worried about him...perhaps I still had feelings for her. I knew once she liked me much more then a friend, but I never felt the same. But more and more, she did so much for me. "Kaiba, uh...he'll be out soon but you have to stay here another day okay?" I lied to her. Kaiba wasn't okay. There was something dearly wrong with him. I heard the docters saying that his blood was different, his DNA, it wasn't human. But I can't let T'ea see him now, she needs to get better. "How long was I out?" she ask me. "a week," I answered back quietly. Her eyes widen. "Same with Kaiba." She then layed down again. "I feel tired." she said. Then fell into slumber. "The drugs must've kicked in again," I thought to myself. I left her room, and headed home. This can't be good.

FallinAngel:OMG so.....watcha ma call it.....dramatic! Yami still likes T'ea? uh oh......oh well boo hoo to him! K.......i'll try to update soon! So talk to you all later!!


	4. A time to act

**FallinAngel25: Hey der folks! I'm finally updating! Woo hoo!!! God this is so hard.**

**Vampires: The give up then....grrr blood!**

**FallinAngel25: No I wont give up and please don't take my blood. Take someone elses...**

**Vampires: All look at T'ea. **

**T'ea: Ah Mother Fu-**

**FallinAngel25: Hey look a Story!!!**

A Week has passed by after that horrible accident. T'ea was still a little on the edge. She was so scared of walking anywhere by herself. Why did this have to happen to her? She then went to her mirror and lifted her shirt. She then took off her bandages that were around her waist, and ankle. It look like her wounds are healed but they will leave a visable scar. She then slip into one of her battle city outfits. She wore her blue stop with blue shorts. And her long knee high socks (or whatever it is) and her blue high heel shoes. After putting her braclets on she heard the phone rang and rushed downstairs.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh hi Yugi, how are you? Me, don't worry about me I'm fine. So when are you and the rest of the gang going to pick me up? Okay see ya then!" She then hanged up and sat down on her couch. She turned on the TV to see what was on.

"Another attack happen early this morning," said the news lady. "They say that it was the same person that attacked the other victims." T'ea felt her heart stop. "The same man that attacked me and Kaiba?" She continued to listen. "Other witnesses and few survivors of the attacks say that the man was a vampire of some sort. Most of the wounds are on the neck with to teeth marks. Some researchers believe that it could be a craze maniac or actually some sort of beast." T'ea couldn't believe. It was a vampire? But what was it doing here in Domino? "Either way, this man is dangerous. So it is wise that you do not leave your house at night time, or be alone. It seems to attack more when the victim is by him or herself. And try to stay out of the allies." T'ea was frightened. This thing was worse then anyone they faced. Because this time, her friends could die. She felt alone. Her parents were out of town, that made T'ea a bit happy since they wont end up in this mess. But she was alone at night time now. And she didn't want to be. The doorbell rang.

T'ea ran to the door and was surprised to see someone else at the door. "Kaiba?" she said. "Hey..." he answered back quietly. He then pulled Mokuba infront of him. "Look can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Anything," she replied. "I owe you my life Kaiba." He said nothing to that. "Well..." he started, "Can you take care of Mokuba while I work. I dont want him to be alone at house at night time even when he's with bodyguards." T'ea nodded. "Of course," she said. "Please, both of you come in." Mokuba smiled and dashed through the house looking around. Kaiba walk in slowly then finally made his way in. Mokuba then sat on the couch while Kaiba stood instead. T'ea then came back with some chocolate milk for Mokuba. "Thanks sis!" he said. She smiled. She loved it when Mokuba called her his sister. It made her feel welcomed. T'ea then sat beside Mokuba and look at Kaiba.

"What?" asked Kaiba. T'ea stared at his neck. It was scared up badly, but since he was wearing his white trench coat and black turtle neck, it was able to hide. "Well, sit down, take your trench coat off and make your self at home." she said. Kaiba look around like he was being stalk then finally took off his trench coat. He sat down beside T'ea which made her uneasy. T'ea blamed herself for Kaiba getting hurt. Good thing he was strong. "So...Kaiba I was wondering," she couldn't finish her sentence. He was distracting her. He wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at her door. "Um...Kaiba?" she asked. "Your friends are here." he muttered. T'ea blink. "Really, wait how did you know they were coming?" Kaiba's eyes followed the door. "Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and of course, the mutt..." he said coldly. "What?" how does he know?" she thought to herself. The opened up and the people that Kaiba said would come, came. T'ea's jaw dropped. "But...but."

"Hey there T'ea!" said Yugi. He look over to see Kaiba and Mokuba. "Oh hey there guys." Mokuba waved and Kaiba nodded. "How are you feeling Kaiba?" asked Yugi. Kaiba only sighed. "Just fine..." he said. It sounded like he was very upset that they were there. "What da Kaiba's here?" shouted a voice. "Hey there mutt...catch any fleas lately?" remarked Kaiba. He then smirk. While Joey came charging in. "You have to be kidding me!" shouted Joey. "T'ea what is he doing here?" T'ea frowned. "You know I can invite anyone to my house Joey!" "But Kaiba too?" he said. "Yes Kaiba too!" she replied. "He is my friend too!" Both Joey and Kaiba look at T'ea. "WHAT?!" he yelled. Kaiba only shrugged. "Sure I guess, anyways, I was going to leave." Kaiba was about to take a step but his call phone beep. "Shit." he thought as he picked up the phone. "Kaiba here," he said. He then saw everyone staring at him. "Uh, T'ea can you um..." She look at Kaiba then the rest of the gang. "Oh yeah, ok!" she said. She dragged Kaiba out of the room. "Okay..." said Joey. Everyone just shrugged.

"Thanks..." said Kaiba to T'ea. T'ea only blushed. "Yes?" said Kaiba. T'ea waited beside the kitchen door...making sure no one would come in. She only heard some of the phone conversation. After Kaiba was done, his face expression changed alot. From angry to concern. "Whats wrong?" ask T'ea. "Well..." he started. "It looks I don't have to go to work. That was some city hall person telling me that all the major buisness's and companies have to let there empolies stay home at night because of the killer and so and so." T'ea sigh. "Well at least you wont have to leave Mokuba then." Kaiba shook his head. "No...if you want us to stay T'ea then you just have to say it." T'eas eye shot up. "That would be great!" she said.

"Everyone!" said T'ea. "We need to stop this Vampire. The whole room went quiet. "Do we have to?" said Duke. "Yeah T'ea, this isn't someone trying to destroy thr world." said Tristan. "I dont know..." answered Mai.

"We have to!" she said, "Or this thing will keep on killing."

"I agree" said Kaiba. They all look at him. "I wouldn't mind revenge."

"Please," said T'ea. "Alright T'ea," jumped up Yugi. "I'm with you. We have to stop this thing or it'll keep on killing and killing!" Everyone seemed to agree to this. "Right...well since it's still light out. We should start planning now!" said T'ea. "Right!" said Joey. "I dont want dat thing attacking me!" "Me either," agreed Mai. "I really dont feel like dying from that."

"Then it's settled!" said T'ea. "We'll stop this thing together. But you guys will have to stay here a couple of days. It's safer that way." They all nodded. "Right then." continued T'ea. "We should look up the Internet, and check out the city's profile on where all the attacks are in! Kaiba can help us with that right Kaiba....Kaiba?" Everyone look at where Kaiba was sitting and notice that he was sleeping. "IS HE SLEEPING!?" yelled Joey. "You guys, he's been like this for a couple of days now..." said Mokuba. "He usually sleeps during the day, and then he works all night." Yugi stared at Kaiba. Something was odd. Yami then came into his spirit form and stared at Kaiba as well. "That vampire must've have done something with him." he thought. But what?

A figure in a dark room began to laugh. "Seto, you will feel the true meaning of a vampires life!"

**FallinAngel25: Oh uh....Kaiba's in trouble!!**

**Kaiba: I hate you! Why am I going to DIE!!**

**FallinAngel25: Your not going to die.....yet! lol jk.**

**Kaiba: urge to, erase everything on her computer, rising**

**FallinAngel25: Ok then, please review! I love them so much! K i'm going to try to update as soon as possible! So dont worry!! K talk to you later.**


	5. What's wrong Kaiba?

**FallinAngel25: Hey guys! I'm trying to update more quicker!!!**

**Kaiba: Okay who complained...**

**FallinAngel25:??? No one did.......It was my idea. **

**Whole cast of Yu-Gi-Oh: Stares at Me....**

**FallinAngel25:I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!!! ME NO LIE!!!**

**Kaiba: I think it's fair to say story time.**

Kaiba slowly shifted in his sleep. His eyes tightened. "I wonder what Seto's dreaming about?" thought Mokuba. He sat beside his brother trying to wake him up. "Alright Seto but don't blame me if T'ea freaks on ya for sleeping," The young Kaiba then pulled the blanket on his brother and said goodnight.With that Mokuba left his brother in peace. The door closed and the room was dark. It was at least 11:00 pm. Almost midnight. Everyone was going to go to sleep. Sweat drench Kaiba's face. His eyes, shot open.

"Yo Mokuba," shouted Joey. "Where da hell is your brother?" Mokuba shook his head and sat down on the floor with the others in T'ea's room. "Still sleeping..." sighed Mokuba. T'ea tilted her head slightly. "Still?" she said. The boy nodded. "Man that guy sleeps more then you do Joey," said Tristan. Joey didn't know if that was a insult, or just Tristan being Tristan. "Well then, I think it's time that we get some sleep now," yawned Mai, "What do you think hun?" T'ea nodded. "Right, but we should lock the doors and windows and make sure everything is secure." They all nodded in agreement.

After locking everything in the house that could be locked. Deciding to not be alone, T'ea thought it would be best if that everyone as 2 or more people with them. "Ok!" yelled Joey. "I get basement!!" Everyone sweatdrop "Will someone go with him..." sighed T'ea. "I'll watch him," answered Mai as she followed Joey to the basement. "Right then there's the guest bedroom...and my parents bedroom and also the living room." said T'ea. "So...." I think that I should go wake up Kaiba and tell him about what we came up with." "Tell him, or are you just going to yell at him for sleeping?" ask Duke. T'ea smiled. They knew the answer. And tried to hold there smirks. "Alright then," said Tristan. "I can share a room with anyone, but I get the bed!!" "No way!" shout Duke. "I get the guest bedroom and the bed that is in it!" Tristan smiled. "Too late, I already called dibs!" He then ran through the hall to the guest bedroom. Duke followed while T'ea, Yugi, and Mokuba watch the two fight. "T'ea should you tell them that there's more rooms in your house?" asked Yugi. T'ea shook her head. Nah... Mokuba let out a cute yawn. "I'm tired..." he whispered. Tea smiled and lifted him up to her room. "You can sleep in my room tonight," she said cheerfully. "Thanks," replied Mokuba. And with a quick hug, he laid down and fell into deep slumber. T'ea closed the door and walked up to Yugi. "I guess you sleep in my parents bedroom tonight then." she said. "sorry for the inconvience." Yugi smiled. "It's ok," he said. "I have to go over with some things with Yami anyways." With a smile and a goodnight. They both left. Everyone was ready to sleep, while someone was ready to wake. Kaiba...

T'ea walked into the living room to see that the couch was empty. Kaiba wasn't there anymore. "Kaiba?" said T'ea quietly. She look around the dark room. "Kaiba?" she tried to turn on the lights but it wasn't working. "Should've changed the bulbs," she thought. She then slapped her self mentally. "Lamps stupid," she walk towards at small table with a black and gold lamp ontop. She reached for it but then heard heavy breathing. "Kaiba?" she look around the room. The breathing stop. "Joey better not be trying to scare me," she thought. She reached for the lamp again and the breathing began. She turned it on and felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped with a small shriek. "Oh fu...KAIBA?!" she screamed. "DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!" Kaiba took a step back. "Sorry," he said. "Well....whatever," she said. "I'm pretty pissed off at you! You didn't help us out when we were trying to figure out what attack us and how to stop it. It would help at least if you..." She stopped. Something was wrong. She stared at his eyes. They were different. Not cold, not warm. They were nothing. Just empty. She shooked her head. "Look," said Kaiba. "I can't sleep, so I'll be going to Kaiba Corp to get a few things ok?" he ask. T'ea didn't like the idea, but as long as he styaed in his car and doesn't go off to the streets. Then everything should be fine. "Fine," she pouted. "But dont be long." Kaiba gave her a cold smirk that sent shivers up her spine. "I wont..." he said queitly. After that, he left the room. T'ea was still confused. Why was he acting so....strange?

Kaiba didn't even take the car. It was raining again and there some thunder. Kaiba thought didn;t seem to care. He needed to leave for awhile. He couldn't sleep. Or even think properly. Something was wrong. He was also felt thirsty. He didn't know. But his throat was dry. He stared into the dark sky. It was dark, loomy, cold. Yet it didn't bother him. He always perfer the shadows but this was more then that. Like he needed it to be this way. The rain poured on his face. He closed his eyes. Feeling something that he never felt before. It was different. It wasn't cold to him. Everything felt different. What was it? What was this new, powerful, anxious feeling. Why did he wanted more of it? He opened his eyes, realizing where he was. Not on the streets, but, ontop of a building. He felled on his knees. He was on Kaiba corperation. But how? He was walking towards it? He shook his. "Maybe I'm so tired that I didn't realize it," he thought to himself, "But then why do I feel so energetic. Nothing. I feel like new." What was going on with him.

Hey the next scene is going to a little. you know...there's going to be a little, I guess I can say Lemon scene....well.....more like Lime.DO NOT WORRY .not R!! But.....you know.....In case we have younger viewers (Bad FallinAngel Bad)

T'ea felled asleep on the couch. She tried to stay up but she was just too exhuasted. The door slowly opened. Heavy footsteps entered the room. A figure stood infront of the sleeping teenager. It then knelt down beside her. The figures hand brushed away the hair. T'ea moved bit to her side reavling her bare neck. The figure's eyes widen. Moving closely towards her without waking the unexpected dancer. He leaned his head closer. Genlty brushing his lips against her neck. T'ea tensed a bit but then went back to sleep. The unknown man stared back at T'ea. It then moved back closer. He then kissed her neck soflty. Moving up and down her neck. He then opened his mouth. He pressed his lips hard against her neck. T'ea let out a gasp. She calmed when she felt a hand rubbing her arm and side. "Is this a dream?" she thought, still asleep. She felt more kisses on her neck, then it became more rough. He then nipped her neck hard. T'ea let out a loud moan. The figure then opened his mouth more, reavling his teeth. And fangs. A small hissed came from him and he was about to attack. But when his lips touched her neck...........he stopped. He then felt frightened and moved back knocking over the lamp causing the lamp to shine in his face. The sound cause T'ea to leap. She got up and stared at the person on the floor. He was soaked and covered in rain. His eyes were wide and shock. T'ea look over the face, filled with concern and worry.

"What's wrong Kaiba?"

**FallinAngel25: Gasp OMG!! Kaiba just necked T'ea. But he was going to bite her!! WHY!!!!! Well....I know why. Hee hee...K I'll update soon!!**


	6. No longer a dream

**FallinAngel25: Okay I seem to have dis problem. I say, I shall update soon, and now its like.............a very very long time had past since I said dat.**

**Vampires: Oooooh........we thought that a vampire got ya.**

**FallinAngel25: Very funny...I forgot how to laugh, oh wait, LoL! **

**Vampire number 1: Can I say story time?**

**FallinAngel25: You just did... **

**T'ea awoken to see Kaiba on the floor, frightened. She didn't understand what was going on. Should she even talk to him? "K,Kaiba what's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice. He didn't answer. He didn't even moved. "Kaiba?" she asked again. He then looked at her and then turned away. T'ea felt hurt when he did that. "Did I say something in my sleep?" she thought. "I must've done something that upsetted him. **

**Kaiba finally felt the strength to move again and ran off. "Kaiba wait!" she yelled. But it was too late. He dissapeared into the shadows. **

**Kaiba ran into the bathroom and locked the door. His eyes laid on the mirror begging for answers. "What did I....?!" he couldn't say the rest. Did he try to bite T'ea? Why the hell would he? This was all too confusing for the CEO. He stared back at the mirror to notice that his eyes seemed different. They were just empty. Just nothing. It wasn't even the same shade of blue. It was lighter. **

**"What did that fucken monster did to me!?" he screamed. There was a knock on the door. "Kaiba, are you there?" said a quiet voice. T'ea? **

_**T'ea's Pov**_

**I was so scared. Kaiba wasn't acting himself. Well, I dont know how he acts but defintily not like this. "Kaiba, are you alright, I'm sorry if I said something to upset you..." I hope to her an answer back. But there was nothing. It was like talking to a wall. Then I heard something. "Uh, yeah I'm just find it's I had...umm..." thats all I could hear. "You had a bad dream or something?" I asked. I slapped myself for real this time. He doesn't have nightmares, he's tough. "Uh, I guess you can say that..." he answered. I sighed in relief. "Can you please let me see your face then?" I asked. So many questions. It tooked awhile but the door opened and he stepped out. **

_**Kaiba's Pov**_

**I didn't feel comfortable around her. I felt afraid, afraid that I might hurt her. But why? What happen? The first thing I did was look at her neck. Ther was nothing there. No mark, not even a hint of red. I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. It was only a dream. I wasn't going to, whatever I was going to do to her. I then put on one of my keep-cool-tough-duelist smirks. I new she liked them. "Yeah it was just a bad dream..." I said. "Crazy huh?" She shook her head and smiled. "Nah we all have bad dreams at times, it's only human." She glance over at the clock. "It's late Kaiba," she said, "Lets get to bed!" I nodded but then thought. Wait, we go to bed, or we get a bed each? I couldn't tell by the way of her voice. Luckly T'ea didn't notice my akward silence. **

_**Normal Pov**_

**T'ea nearly slapped herself in the face again. "Oh god," she thought, "men all think alike." She then dragged Kaiba to the living room. "Okay there's a couple of bedrooms left, or you can sleep in my room and..." she couldn't finish. The look on Kaiba's face was priceless. "Y,your room?" he stuttered. "T'ea, I can sleep on the couch its okay, I mean..." T'ea slammed her head against his chest. "Nevermind..." she said. Kaiba was still confused but pretended that he wasn't. He'll never get any sleep now. **

**It was morning, and the sun as up. This was a great advantage for the gang. Since vampires despise light and will die or get hurt from the ultra-violet rays, they have to stay away in dark area till the sun goes down. They can look around town for any hints. **

**I very tired Joey walk into the large kitchen and started to raid the fridge. "Ease down mutt we all want to eat too..." Joey turned around staring with death eyes at Kaiba. "Well you can starve then." he answered. He then went back to the fridge. "Oh yeah!" he yelled. He pulled out a can of whip cream. Kaiba shooked his head sadly and annoyed. He through an apple at Joey's head. "Eat fruit Wheeler," he said coldly, "T'ea doesn't have any dog food so this will have to do. It has plenty of nutrients." Joey's face turned red. "Dats it, you dead Kaiba!" he then jumped at him, but Kaiba just moved back causing Joey to be flat face on the floor. "Down boy." he said with a smirk. Joey growled, then looked at his hand and smiled. "Hey Kaiba, want some breakfast?" he then sparyed whip cream all over Kaiba's face. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled waking everyone up in the nieghborhood. He tackled Joey and grabbed the whip cream from him. "How bout a taste of your own medicine!!" He then started spraying whip cream all over Joey. "You ass!!" Joey was almost lauging and swore that Kaiba was too. They started fighting over it when they were interupted. "You too having fun?" **

**They turned ther attention to two ladies standing infront of them. "Kaiba I would never expect," T'ea tried to hold her laughter. "Tsk, tsk Joseph," said Mai, "I thought you were a man." Kaiba and Joey got up quickly blushing like crazy. "Um, to be fair, Wheeler started it." said Kaiba. "What!?" yelled Joey, "It was you and..." "Who had the whip cream?" asked Kaiba. Everything was silent. Then the whole room burst out laughing. "Well whatever Kaiba, I still whooped your but!" declared Joey. "Whip cream battles really isn't a game," replied Kaiba, "And you didn't win, but we can always have a rematch so I can humillate you more..." "Okay right now then rich boy!" yelled Joey. "Were out of whip cream though!" "Then use something else!" yelled back Kaiba. "Fine then," Joey said, "Let's use pudding!" "May I suggest caramel," said Kaiba, "Sure," snickered Joey trying not to laugh, "Caramel brings out your eyes..." Everything started to laugh again even Kaiba. It was too much. "Kaiba your a mess" said T'ea, "Take a shower." "You too Joey," said Mai. "Yes ma'am," they both answered at the same time and walked away. **

**"You are so whipped Kaiba," laughed Joey. "I am not," said Kaiba, "And look who's talking." "Whatever," muttered Joey. They then passed Yugi and Tristan. "What?" asked Kaiba. "Is that whip cream?" asked Yugi. Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "Deebs on the big bathroom," yelled Kaiba. "No fair!" said Joey. But Kaiba was able to get to it first. "Wait how does Kaiba know where it is, and that it was the big bathroom?" asked Joey. **

**After everyone got cleaned up. (Well, Kaiba and Joey) They all decided to have breakfast then start planning. Of course Joey and Tristan took all the donuts and cookies and ran out of the room. Duke left early because he wanted to check up on his buisness and employers. Mai had a bagel with cream cheese and left to watch the news. Yugi already ate and decided to join Mai. "Mokuba what do you want for breakfast?" asked T'ea. "Can I have cereal?" he asked. "Mokuba..." Muttered Kaiba still reading his newspaper. "Oh um, please!" he said. T'ea smiled. "Of course." She then poured him a bowl of fruit loops and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks" said Mokuba cheerfully. "May I please go eat in the living room. I want to watch t.v" T'ea nodded but then stopped. "Oh waot maybe you should ask you brother." "Hmm, no it's alright." said Kaiba. "It's your house so as long as it's okay with you then it's fine with me." T'ea smiled. Mokuba then went into the living room trying to convince the gang if can watch cartoons. **

**T'ea sat down and drank some of her juice. "Kaiba are you hungry?" He didn't answer. "Kaiba?" she asked again. "Huh what?" he said. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "Uh no i'm not." he then started to read the newspaper again. T'ea wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. She gripped her glass tightly. "So uh Kaiba, um...I er...maybe you know..." T'ea had know idea what she was talking about. T'ea pulled out a teen magazine from the drawer and began to read it. Kaiba's eyes widen. He could hear her flipping each page, and even her finger tracing down the magazine. He shooked his head. He started to hear alot more voices. He thought he was going a tad crazy there for a bit. but then realize that it was Mokuba and the others from the living room. But how could he hear them now? The walls are soundproof. "Uh T'ea," he asked."Um, do you hear something?" T'ea stopped reading her magazine and sat there quiet listening. "No I sont hear anything..." she said. "Something wrong?" "No, no. I thought I heard something thats all." he continued to read his newspaper. T'ea felt a bit concern but if Kaiba wasn't worried then it was okay then. **

**Kaiba still heard the voices, he started to hear the television, and then water dripping from the taps. He look over the kitchen tap but no water was coming out of it and he still heard water dripping. It had to be from the bathroom. But that's impossible. He heard footsteps, from outside. And all the cars that are coming by. And even the people talking outside. It started to drive him crazy. He looked at T'ea but she was calm, and just reading her magazine. "What's the hell is going on?" he thought. "Dammit Stop!!" He closed his eyes the shot them opened. The flashed a quick red. He breathed hard. The sounds stopped. "This is insane." Kaiba wanted to eat something. He was actually starving. He even tried to have something but it just didn't do nothing. It made him sick. He reached over and grabbed an apple from the bowl. He took one bite. He couldn't swallow it. It was like his body was rejecting it. Kaiba through the apple away. "What can't I eat!?" he thought. **

**"Ouch..." said T'ea. Kaiba looked over and notice that T'ea was holding her hand. "I'm fine it's just a nasty paper cut from the magazine, damn..." she showed Kaiba. The side tip of her finger dripped a bit of blood. Kaiba's eyes didn't move anywhere else. He just stared at the blood. Suddenly he ran up and grabbed her hand. T'ea look up at Kaiba as he held her hand tightly. "Whats wrong?" she ask. "It's just a paper cut thats all." T'ea then saw his eyes. They were different again like hey hunger for something. "Did that vampire do something to you?" she thought. She tried to loosen her grip but Kaiba wouldn't let go. "Kaiba please, your hurting me!" she began to get scared. T'ea tried to move so much that they felled onto the ground with her untop. **

**She tried to move off but Kaiba kept a good grip on her. "Seto stop it!" she screamed out. Kaiba frozed and let go of her. She moved away from him. Kaiba then moved at the end of the kitchen and sat down on the ground. T'ea swore that she saw fangs coming out of his mouth. She was scared. "Kaiba...it's not your fault." she tried to make him understand. He stared at his hands. "I, tried to hurt her...again." he muttered. "No I was, going to kill her." He put his hands on his head. "Oh god make it stop!" he yelled. He then started to yell. "Stop it, Leave me alone, GO AWAY!!!!" Last thing she saw, was Kaiba passing out infront of her. **

**Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. He looked around where he was. No longer in the kitchen. He was in a different room. It looked like an attic. "T'ea?" he said. "M,Mokuba!?" He started to worry. "Dude he's awake!" said a voice. He looked over and saw Joey and Tristan. "You okay man?" ask Joey. Kaiba shook his head. He tried to stretch his arms out but couldn't. He tilted his head to see that each of his hands were tied against pipes. "What the?" he looked at Joey with confused eyes. "Did I, what did I do?" he asked. Joey sighed. "Man don't you remember anything?" Kaiba shooked his head. "Man you've been tied up like this for like three days days!" said Joey. **

**FallinAngel25: Well I did it! I finally made a brand new chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long. **

**Kaiba: Ah man, I've been tied up for three days?! What's been happening? Was it because I attacked T'ea. (Snickers)**

**T'ea: I still wont forgive you**

**FallinAngel25: Hey hey, all answers will be revealed very shortly. And do not worry. I promise that I will update, very soon!!! See ya all next time! Plz R&R**


	7. Kaiba's out Yami's in

FallinAngel25: Hey whats up my humble readers. I told ya that I'm updating faster!

Vampires: About Damn time!

FallinAngel25: So many enemies, so little time. We are at chapter 7 so lets do a quick update just incase we all get a little confused. It happens to me.

Summary: Listen up. This scary ass vampire came up and totally sliced and diced T'ea, aka beat her up pretty bad. And Kaiba came to the rescue and got his ass kicked. Nooo! Anyway the mysterious vampire bit Kaiba pretty bad and ever since then, Kaiba's been acting a bit, odd. The relationship between Kaiba and T'ea grewed a bit. They became closer and admitted somethings to each other. Yami, poor old Yami was a bit displeased at one part. And have you noticed that I've been using the word bit alot? Coincidence or destiny!!?? Anyhoo. The gang decided to stay at T'eas house, why, because I'm the author and I say so. The first night they stayed there was okay except when Kaiba tried to bite (ha didn't use bit) T'ea and drain her dry! Muahahahahaha. Hey I love T'ea, don't worry I dont like flames and T'ea bashers too. T'ea awoken from this and Kaiba thought he was trying to hurt her. But it was just a bad dream, gasp or was it!!? The next day, things got a little out of hand and Kaiba tried to attack T'ea cause he wants blood! Wow doesn't that sound normal. He then passed out and woke to find himself being guard and dare I say it, tied up. Maybe I should make this a R rated story lol jk! Joey, our good blonde friend tells Kaiba that he's been tied up for three days!! What happened? Why is he tied up? What was happening during the three days? How come Yami isn't in the room? And, where's T'ea? You will find this out if you keep on reading. I will keep saying things like, Where is the Vampire dude? To keep you intrested, and I will keep you waiting to piss you off! K lets all ignore me for a sec and start the story!!

_Kaiba's Pov_

I couldn't believe what I heard. Three days, three fucken days I've tied up like an animal and have no memory of it? What the hell is going on!! I wanted and answer, no I demand and answer. Where's T'ea? Is my brother alright? And why are you staring at me like I'm some sort of freak!

"Kaiba," said Tristan, "I know that your expecting some answers and that your a little bit confused..."

"No shit!" I yelled at him. God is everyone stupid here? Dammit of course I want some answers I mean if you were tied up to a couple of pipes for three days because you tried to hurt someone who is very close to you and have no memory of what happened, then I think that you would want some answers and yes may be a little confused but more likely angry! Dumbass's all of them. Think that there so much better then you just because they have friendship power and one of their friends is a ancient pharoah from the egypt 3000 years ago. God....how I hate them. Wait...someone who is very close to me? Was I talking about T'ea? That I think that she is special to me, that I have close feelings for her? That I like her and want to be with her and that I want to be with her now! Sitting beside her and talking to her and making her smile and hear her laugh and hear her call me by my first name bacause she's the only person in the world either the my brother who see's me as a living human and wants to be with me and help me with my fucked up past!!

"Kaiba..." said a quiet voice. I looked up seeing the mutt. What does he want. I looked around the room and noticed that Tristan wasn't in the room. "What?" I snapped at him. I couldn't help it I was so pissed off right now, I didn't know how else to show my anger off. Yeah i could break something, but I'm just a little tied up right now. "You know what Kaiba," he started. Here it comes, probably some smartass response. "You have no idea how to think about your problems in your head."

What? Was I saying everything out loud? Did he hear what I said about T'ea, and what I think of her, and...can this get any worst. Wheeler only shooked his head. "Kaiba, I know you hate me... _I dont hate you _...and I can be a total jerk to you at times... _that's true, but I usually cause that _...but man, you gotta let me help you. _You want to help me? _I know that you let so many people help you out for example ya brother and T'ea, _I was saying everything out loud _But there's alot of people who can help you too and who wants to be friends as well. _You want to be friends? _C'mon, tell me some of you problems, let it out so it's not all sealed in. Because that's going to fuck you up badly. I've seen what it does to you when you hold all the anger and pain inside, you use it the wrong way. So c'mon, whats going on?

I didn't know what to say. Should I trust him? Or is he just mocking me, tricking me because he thinks I'm crazy. But, maybe I should start trusting everyone more often. I did for T'ea, and Wheeler ain't all of a bad guy.

"Lets say I do tell you some of my problems," I said to him, "Will it leave this room?"

"How about," he said, "That if it can help you out, like get you out of this attic, then yes, but anything else, I promise that I wont tell no one." I seem to gained at little more trust to Wheeler now, I don't know why, maybe I was gettin use to him, or maybe I just gave up. Or, T'ea really changed me, and help me cope with my pain so that I can learn to trust and do alot of things again. "Okay then, I can trust you." I said to him. "See, that wasn't so hard," he said. "Yeah if you lived what I lived through it would be." I thought. "So want me to give you some answers?" he said. "Please," i answered. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard.

Meanwhile...

T'ea was sitting on her bed thinking, just thinking. She didn't know what to do. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in..." She said softly. The person that cam in suprised T'ea a little, but also, didn't. "May I come in?" he ask. She nodded. "Of course Yami." The Pharoah smiled and closed the door behind him not noticing that it opened up a bit. Someone on the other side of it was eaves dropping. A child with blue eyes and long black hair listened to their conversation. "Why is Yugi talking to T'ea alone for?" thought Mokuba. "Wait, that's Yugi's other self, Yami!"

Yami sat down beside T'ea making himself quite comfortable. T'ea still felt a little wierd beside Yami. She thought that she always loved him and that he was the one. They even dated. That made her so happy. But Yami said that he didn't feel any connection to her, that he liked her, just not that way. It was so sad for her but she didn't know what else to do. She stayed friends with Yami still yearning to be with him again when the feeling began to stop. Not go away. Just stop. Then she kept running into Kaiba alot. And they even talked about some things that they were both intrest in. She didn't even had a problem being partners with him in school. He turned out to be a true friend. He even asked her for help when he needed someone to babysit Mokuba for him. And T'ea promise that she would never tell anyone about that. Soon, Kaiba began to open up more in her life. They even hang out secretly. Not walking around town but just hanging out at her house or his or even his work. Now something terrible is happening to him and she can't do nothing to help him. It kills her inside when she knows that she's useless to save him.

"T'ea," said Yami in a calm voice. T'ea's thoughts were interupted. "I know your worried about Kaiba, but he could've harmed you, or even worse." T'ea look away sadly. Mokuba clenched his fist. "No wonder my brother hates you so much Yami!" Yami then put is hand under T'ea's face and faced her towards his. "I'm just worried about you," he said soflty. T'ea felt her body grow warm. She felt this sensation when ever Kaiba was near her. He then moved in closer. "T'ea I know that you were hurt before, but if you keep this up with Kaiba, well, he's only going to hurt you even more." Yami held her hand. Mokuba felt so much rage that he felt like getting Yami's deck and ripping it up. "He's lying to her!" thought Mokuba.

"Yami," started T'ea. "I know Kaiba very well. And he's been through a rough past and a rough time. He's not use to be around people and well..."

"Kaiba hates me and the rest of us T'ea." Yami's voice seemed to get more annoyed. "You may understand him, but he doesn't understand you." T'ea looked away. She didn't want to hear anymore. "It's true T'ea," he said. "You have to except it." He move her face towards his again. "I understand you T'ea." She wanted to believe that he was wrong, wrong about Kaiba. But Yami was usually right, and she always trusts him. Does Kaiba truly hates her? Yami then inched his face closer to hers. "T'ea...please" he whispered. She didn't realize how close there faces were to each other. "Yami, I" she could'nt get the words out. They were face to face. There lips almost touching and then, and then Yami moved just a bit closer and...

FallinAngel25: Ooh ain't I a bitch huh? Ending the story right there. Making you guys think, Oh no what's going to happen now!! Yami does want T'ea! Does T'ea want him?

Vampire Dude: When do I show up!?

FallinAngel25: Your not important right now! What's going to happen? Oh the suspense. I shall update soon, but I will take my time so this is sweet torture. Muahahahaha! Enjoy!

Hey please review to me of what you think about this chapter. Thanks! Hey if I get alot of reviews, then I'll update sooner!


	8. Why? Part 1

**FallinAngel25: Ok…man I know I haven't been on for like god knows when but hell I am very very sorry… Long story short my computer kept on Fing up on me. I had this virus so I had to format the damn thing, then my brother deleted my files, then my computer fucked up again! Then I was grounded for reasons and I couldn't use the computer then we got a new computer after but I've been busy with school and stuff and JESUS!**

**Vampires: Sweat drop Easy there coach…take a breath. **

**FallinAngel25: Sorry for the long wait, I was finally able to get on a proper computer. Yaaaaaaaaaay! SO lets start the story!**

**_Part 2_**

"Why?" thought a young child as he stared horrified at what he was seeing. Someone very close to him was about to kiss someone he wasn't to fond of. It was Yami, the king of games, the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. And his was making a move on T'ea. Mokuba didn't understand why he was doing this. The child was young but he wasn't naïve. Yami had no right to try to steal T'ea away from his brother. Yes Mokuba had always wanted Seto Kaiba and T'ea Gardner to be an item, to be in love, to be together…

But now, now the Pharaoh was trying to steal her, steal away from Seto. And to Mokuba, that wasn't right, that was wrong.

The young child felt his eyes burn, trying to fight back the tears. He saw Yami place his hand on T'eas face. "He doesn't deserve to touch her!" screamed Mokuba in his head. After what Yami said about the child and his elder brother, he doesn't deserve to be around her. No he couldn't allow it…

Kaiba hates me and the rest of us T'ea." Yami's voice seemed to get more annoyed. "You may understand him, but he doesn't understand you." T'ea looked away. She didn't want to hear anymore. "It's true T'ea," he said. "You have to except it." He moves her face towards his again. "I understand you T'ea." She wanted to believe that he was wrong, wrong about Kaiba. But Yami was usually right, and she always trusts him. Does Kaiba truly hate her? Yami then inched his face closer to hers. "T'ea...please" he whispered. She didn't realize how close there faces were to each other. "Yami, I" she couldn't get the words out. They were face to face. There lips almost touching and then, and then he moved just a bit closer and...

There was a knock on the door…

T'ea nearly fell off her bed. Her eyes widen as she straighten her clothes. "Y,yes come…in." her voice was nervous. It was like that she was afraid to get caught, or maybe she was afraid that Kaiba would see her with Yami. Was it really that? The spirit stood up with a frustrated and annoyed expression. He really didn't want any interruptions. Finally after a few thoughts of the stranger behind the door, it creek opened. When T'ea saw that it was Mokuba, she sighed in relief. She then smiled but soon changed her happy face to a concerned one. The child looked upset. Not upset more like angry.

"Mokuba is something the matter?" Her face filled with concern. The boy didn't move. He only lowered his head and clenches his fist. It was Yami's turn to talk.

"Excuse me Mokuba but could you give me and T'ea a sec?" He then grinned. The young Kaiba wanted to rip that grin off the duelist face. He had never felt so much anger for someone except for his step father. His looked dull and full of hatred.

"Mokuba?" T'ea notice his frustration and that something was terribly wrong.

"T'ea could I talk to you alone please?" He didn't move…

"What?" She was now worried. Something is wrong. Yami moved in front of T'ea.

"Is something wrong?" Yami still seemed angry that Mokuba was in the room.

"T'ea I want to talk to you alone please!" he voice risen. He tighten his fist. T'ea looked over at Yami and nodded for him to leave. He only smiled and nodded back. "I'll be back at the game shop alright?" She only replied with a nod. After he left the room Mokuba made sure that he left the house and disappeared down the road. He then closed T'eas door and sat on her bed.

"T'ea I have a question to ask you…"

She sat down beside him.

"What is it?"

He tried not to look at her.

"What, what do you think about my brother…"

Her eyes widen.

"Pardon?"

"What do you think of Seto," he replied.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes…do you, do you like him?"

"Why of course…he is after all my friend."

"No no. Do you umm…like him like him."

The room was silent. No one dared speak.

"Oh…" The only words T'ea could spit out.

"Well?" The boy waited impatience.

She couldn't believe that he would say that. Her and Kaiba? T'ea and Kaiba… No way. It couldn't happen right?

"Then tell me…" Mokuba said aloud…"Do you like Yami?"

T'ea felt like she shattered. The young child begin to burst to tears. He was serious. Why? Then it hit her.

"Mokuba did you see Yami and I…" she couldn't bear to say anymore. He only nodded.

"I…don't feel for Yami anymore…" she nearly choked on that sentence. She wiped some tears off his face. "So you don't hate Seto and me?" he sobbed. T'ea pulled Mokuba into a hug. "Of course not!" she didn't mean to yell so loud. "I love you both very much" She held Mokuba tighter. He then hugged back. "T'ea never forget about us okay…" She opened her eyes and her mouth but the young boy has fallen asleep in her arms.

"Why…" she thought.

**FallinAngel25: Yes! Finally! I finally finished it! FINALLY! The chapter I mean…**

**Tune in for part 2! Please R&R!**


	9. Why? Part 2

FallinAngel25: Hey der folks I'm back again. Now I'm trying to make the next chapters up fast because you guys deserve to read because you waited so long.

**Vampire 1: Yeah because next you make us wait, we'll kill you! HAHAHA!**

**FallinAngel25: Sweat drop Ah…..(nervous laughter) K…**

**Vampire 2: Bring on the story, Bring on the story! This chapter is supposed to be really horror like! **

**Vampire 3: Sharpens teeth and gives FallinAngel25 an evil look**

**FallinAngel25: Ah…ha…ah ha…ha… Umm it's story time! **

Seto's Pov 

The last thing that I remember was the look of horror in her face. It…was like poison.

Her eyes…

That look wouldn't leave my mind; it kept on torturing me, threatening me, killing me. Those eyes…those blue gentle eyes that turned into fear…dare I say hate?

No…

It was more… It was despise. Betrayal. But most of all fear…fear of pain, fear of death. And I was the one who caused her eyes to do that. I was the one who created bitterness inside of her.

Why…?

Why did I do that to her…?

Why did I attack her…?

Why did I feel my body raging, to attack her again…?

A voice interrupted my thoughts…

"Hey…" the voice was soft then usual. "Are you going to be okay?" I lifted my head to face Wheeler. Someone that I never would usually get along with, someone that I felt an urge of hatred for…maybe because he was around that know it all Pharaoh, or so he proclaims to be. My thoughts were clouded and confused. It was hard to think straight; it was hard to think of all. My mouth felt dry…my stomach empty and something else inside…something that wanted to desperately get out…

I could feel it inside of me...

It was something more…much more. Ever since that thing attacked me. I have felt a certain craving. For what though… Whatever it was, my body needs it…no wants it. "So do you want me to tell what's been happening so for or what?" Joey seemed to get impatience. Was it something that I did? Perhaps he new something I did and wanted me to know. It couldn't be good; I knew that it was terrible. My eyes trailed down to my wrist, which were burning from the ropes rubbing against my skin. Something horrible…why else would they tie up like an animal.

Mokuba…

The thoughts of my brother flash through my mind. He wasn't here…they didn't want him near me. What crime did I commit? I only hope that he is safe, and not alone. I pray that I didn't try to hurt him.

T'ea…

Her face…those eyes. There were in my mind again… Stop punishing me God. I feel like hell already. T'ea…why did I try to hurt you? Why you? My fist clench together, my nails dug into my skin so hard that it pierce the skin…I smelled blood. I could feel it dripping down my skin. It was driving me insane. Then it hit me…

I crave for blood?

That was the answer…It was the blood on T'eas hand that I wanted…I could almost taste it. My mouth was so dry, I needed moisture…I needed blood! I could almost feel her…feel her body against mine as my mouth trailed down her neck…my eyes closed. It was like I can taste her… I want to place my lips on her neck…I wanted to sank my teeth and pierce the skin and drain her of her blood…

No!

My mind screamed…NO! I, I can't…I can't hurt her…I wont. That damn fucking monster…he did something to me! I turned into him. No I wont except it…I can't.

My eyes turned to Wheeler. They were dull emotionless… No life. No kindness. No hope. I felt an anger rise in me… Something wanted out…I wanted out. I needed to think…

"Wheeler…" my words were cold…words of hate. "I…need to be alone…" The damn mutt just stood their like the stupid retarded bastard that he was. Wait where did that came from. My words…Did I thought that? I felt so angry…so damn thirsty…

"Wait…dontcha want ta know whats been happening da last few days?" He was shocked. Why?

The anger risen…It was more intense so much more hatred. The thirst only increased. "Let me be…" My voice was strict. "I wish to be alone with my thoughts. Strange a while ago I wanted his help. Now I seem to despise everyone…hate everyone…

"But…" he tried to finish… "Just GO!" my calm voice turned into a loud shout. I couldn't believe it. What was I thinking? He didn't answer back. He only stood and walked out of the room. The door closed shut. Finally…silence. Only my thoughts were left.

"Your not alone you know Seto…" A dark voice that send chills up my spine. That voice it was so familiar. No it can't be.

My eyes shot to the side of the room. There was a shadow.

"Good evening Seto…" the beast smirked. He emerged from the shadows. It was him that damn thing that almost killed me.

"So Seto… I see that your almost complete the transformation." What was he talking about.

"You bastard what the fuck did you do to me?" My voice was filled with rage. My anger reached its level. The creature only smirked. "Why I made you into a vampire…like myself." What…a vampire? He turned me into a monster! "I'll kill you, you fucker!" He vampire only laughed.

He stood in front of me and kneeled down. "I have a special present for you…"

I looked at him with disgust… "Fuck you!"

He still had a evil grin on his face. "Oh I think you might like this." He reached in his dark robe and pulled out a container. I watched him open it and my eyes widen at what he pulled out. A blood pack. It was full.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked with delight in his voice. He held it in front of my face. "The hunger is burning inside of you, your mind your soul. You cannot escape its grasp." My eyes never left the pack…my body desired it. I couldn't control my thoughts. My face inched closer towards it. "Wait!" I gained control. And back away.

The vampire was not amused. But then interest lit in his eyes. "Don't you want to taste it…the red, thick blood." He then place his index finger on the top of the blood pack and tore a small rip. What was he up to? He held it above my head. No…my body tightened. I could feel drops of blood on my face sliding down my forehead, my cheeks my neck. The smell was too much. It smelled so sweet…I just wanted to lick it…but no. I looked away and tried to resist. But when I turned back he had shoved the package against my mouth. I could now taste it. I couldn't resist it anymore…it was too much. I sank my teeth into the pack draining the contents.

It was delicious. I couldn't stop. The blood was spilling over me face down my neck and chest…I was disgusted of myself. But I didn't care. The hunger took control…my head arched back. I gasp for breath. Blood dripped down my chin unto the floor. My mouth was open panting for air, my eyes close trying to control the sudden sensation that I felt.

"Now…How was that?" he questioned me.

Only one thing crossed my mine…

"More…" I coughed out.

"Be patience…" He said. "I shall return later." And he disappeared into the shadows.

The vampire completed his task…and I know soon that I too won't be able to control my actions anymore. I gave up on myself, on everyone. Life will slip away. I felt my body gave away as I soon began to black out…

Why…?

**FallinAngel25: MAN! Dat was long! I tried to get a dark mood in this chapter…don't worry Kaiba and T'ea scenes are coming up next chapter…**

**I hope you liked it. I'll try to update much more faster…I promise you all on dat one. Please send many reviews…I just love them oh so much.**


	10. Forgive me

**FallinAngel25: YO! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy...**

**Vampires: Doing what!**

**FallinAngel25: I AM INNOCENT! INNOCENT I TELL YOU!**

**Kaiba: sweatdrop just start the story...**

He woke up from his slumber. Everything was black. He couldn't remember what happen or for the fact wanted to. He did recall the accident in the street, the attack and burning wrist and then... It came back to him, it was there stuck in his mind. The blood, the attacker, the wanting. Wanting to be free, wanting for more much more.

"...need..."

It was hard to speak. His mouth felt so dry, he was thirsty still. Thirsty for more...

"...thirsty..."

A nightmare thats all this was. A nightmare. Could this get any worse? No, it couldn't even get better. This is as worst as it can get.

"...more..."

More blood he thought

"...much...more..."

His eyes hurt as he tried to open them. The room was just the same as ever. Nothing seemed to change. Except for him that is...

"...I can't..."

No, it can't make me into a monster...

"...don't..."

His eyes burn, he shut them tightly and face away. Why did this happen? Why was he tied down like an animal.

"...please..."

"Time to get up..." a dark voice whispered in his voice

"...no..."

"Yes..." It echoed.

He shifted his body the voice felt near...

"...stop..."

"It will never stop...it will never stop..."

He wince, as if something stabbed him.

"Get up!"

"...no!"

Something stopped his thoughts...

It was cold

He opened his eyes to see something familier, blue eyes.

"T'ea?" he waited for an answer

"Yes Seto..." she smiled.

He felt her press a damp rage against his face down his neck.

"You're burning up..." she replied looking away. He look down to see that he was still tied. Not even she trusts me? No I deserve no pity or trust. I was the one that...

He face turned away from her.

"Kaiba...?"

"Kaiba?" he thought, what happen to Seto? Wait, Seto's dead.

"Kaiba," she sighed. "I know what you must be feeling right now, and I just don't know what to do."

"You know nothing of what I'm feeling..." his voice was bitter, filled with anger and hate. T'ea looked down. She wanted to help him, but what he went beserk again...no he's not crazy.

"What can I do..." she thought. It was been another day of this. No one daring to go to the attic to check on him except for Mokuba. She would try to but Yugi would talk her out of it or tell that it wasn't safe to do that.

"Forgive me..."

His voice interrupted her thoughts. T'eas eyes widen. Why would he...?

"Forgive me please..." His eyes still closed not daring to look at her.

She place a hand at the side of his face ans turned it towards hers. "You have nothing to be sorry of..." Her voice calm, soft, gentle. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't."

He closed his eyes again... "No I can't look at you..." She shook her head. "Please look at me..."

"Please..."

No he couldn't...he might go insane again he might try to...

"Kaiba..."

I could've killed her, I could've killed her... It repeated over and over in his mind.

"Open your eyes..."

No...

He then felt something loosen on his wrists. He opened his eyes for a split second to see what was happening. No she couldn't, but she was. T'ea was untying him. Why?

"There is that better?"

"Yes..."

"Why dont you look at me?"

"Because..."

"You're scared aren't you, scared of hurting me.

"..."

He felt her wrap her arms around him. "Don't be scared." He place his hands around her.

"But I am..."

"I'll be here with you..." She tighten her grip.

"Why me..." he tighten his.

She looked at him. "Because I..."

He didn't want her to answer. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Don't...lets just stay like this for awhile okay?"

She nodded.

Just a little longer please, before something happens.

"Stay with me..." he thought

Don't leave me...

Please don't leave me.

His wrists and body were burning. But he didn't care. She was releasing a demon but she didn't care. They were together, alone together, and they don't care.

He felt something in him. It was dark and cold.

"It's happening..."

She held him tighter.

The thirst was coming back again, and he wanted to stop it.

His eyes shot at her neck.

The thirst was taking control.

"R,run..." he whispered. She shook her head. "No!" She didn't let go. "I'm not leaving..."

He clenched his teeth.

"It's taking over," he jerk is arm off her. "If you wont leave then tie me up!"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No I can't!"

He sat up on his knees and through both his hands on his head trying to make the pain stop. "Stop no I can't..." T'ea held his hands. "Kaiba!"

"No!" he fell to the ground. "You can't make me, no stop, go away stop!"

His eyes glowed red.

T'ea gasp and backed away.

"Tie...me...now!" he said still holding his head. "I can't stop it for long."

Streams of tears went down her face. She nodded and picked up the thick rope.

Kaiba through himself against the pipe. T'ea begin to tie him up as fast as she can.

"No tighter!" he yelled at her. She pulled more afraid that she might have broken his wrists.

It was done

He was back, tied like an animal.

There was a dull smile on his lips.

"Leave..."

"Kaiba?"

"Leave now..." his voice filled with bitterness once again.

"No I wont..." she sobbed.

"Get out now!" he turned to her. "Leave me alone..." His eyes were filled with nothing again. No emotion, or feelings. Nothing.

T'ea, feeling hurt stood up, she started to walk away and turned back. "Please Kaiba..."

"Go!"

She flinch at the sound of his voice, then she left.

"Leave me alone," he whispered.

"I want to be alone..."

"T'ea forgive me..."

His thoughts were clouded as he blacked out...

"Forgive me..."

**FallinAngel25: Man that was hard. Okay, dats all for now. hope you like this chapter. I'll update, uh soon. Yes soon. Please RandR.**


	11. The act of sin

1**Hey there fellow readers, sorry about the damn delay...so many delays...so many...**

**BUT!**

**Now I am here and this time since I now have a lot of free time. So I shall continue to update. **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**AND! I shall answer to some of them!**

**Nightfal2525: Well here's ya update, and when will they get together...you have to read to find out! **

**Dragon-Maidens- And you shall get more!**

**Ma-au- Heres da update!**

**Joeysgirl: Hmm, I've been getting that question...alot...evil smile**

**Ashley: Don't worry I will...**

**Black rainfall: Yay!**

**That it...me tired...lets CONTINUE!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He leaned his head against the cold pipe. Tied up...like an animal. Like a prisoner. Why was this happening?

His thoughts kept going back to her, blue eyes. Soft, sapphire eyes.

The only word to describe her-beautiful.

His lips parted, as he said her name.

"...T'ea..."

Opening his eyes he was only met with the same filthy dirty room he's been in since the beginning.

"I...I can't do this..." Kaiba closes his eyes to rid of the burning sensation.

_He was still hungry..._

Blue eyes stared out through the glass window as if searching for an answer that was already answered..

"He..." she thought... "why did he yell at me?

_"Get out now!" he turned to her._

_"Leave me alone..." His eyes were filled with nothing again. No emotion, or feelings. Nothing._

**_"Kaiba hates me and the rest of us T'ea."_**

Does he?

"_**You may understand him, but he doesn't understand you."**_

He doesn't understand me like I understand him?

_"Please Kaiba..."_

_"Go!"_

Sighing she lightly press her finger against the cold glass...

"Its raining," she whispered, perhaps too loud.

"You ok T'ea?" ask a small voice...

Interrupted by her thoughts she peered over her shoulder to find the seeker who spoke. "Oh Mokuba, umm, y-yea I'm just thinking about something." a sad smile appeared on her face, anyone could tell she was upset. But the young Kaiba wanted knew better and smiled back.

"Oh ok."

Staring from afar a pale women with ruby lips and red eyes smirked.

"Everything is going according to plan..."

Running fingers through her damp waist length silver hair she spoke...

"You know I hate the rain," there was a sound of someone grunting.

"Ah but it is perfect setting for the first scene to begin..." the voice chuckled, and the women nodded in agreement.

"Yes I do agree, but might I ask how our _special _new friend is coming along: The dark voice chuckled. "He was hungry...and the transformation will soon be complete and Seto shall be ours!"

The woman giggled. "Oh Venomth you are so devious, you are so obsessed of being so damn dramatic!"

He grinned. "Oh Diamond, you are quite correct...now it's your turn to begin the opening scene."

Lighting lit the skies revealing the two figures for a split second before darkness engulfed them once again..

"...dammit..." a hoarse whisper echoed in the room. Pulling his _restraints _Kaiba's wrist were starting to rub off raw. Smiling to himself he thought of an intriguing thought. Remembering when people use to call him a monster.

"I guess they were right about something," saying to no one in particular.

"Right about what love?"

He glance over the side of the room seeing a figure leaning against the wall. "Her voice sounds like ice..." he thought.

"Well, right about what?" she repeated. She seemed pretty interested in the semi human infront of her. She licked her lips. He was too tempting right now. Tied up to her mercy with blood the stench of blood still in the air.

"I must thank Venomth for picking such an attractive young man as yourself to be part of our clan..." grinning wickedly and slowly walked towards the haunted man, though it looked more like a predator after his prey like she was cornering him ready to attack.

"So Venomth was the one who bit me now?" Kaiba spit out coldly. But she only smiled.

"Handsome and clever...ooh I like you already, but what are you like in the inside I wonder?"

Before he could react, she was infront of him face to face. Her icy breath on his skin made him shudder.

"I..." Was all he could say before cold lips touched his own. He tried to protest, but the kiss felt so damn good. Feeling her grin against his lips as he moan. There once frost like mouths were now hot and opened, battling against one another with their tongues. Poor Kaiba couldn't help but clench his fists, wanting to touch her and feel her. A rush of lust and desire burst through his body making him wish to do things he have never dreamed before.

Much to his disagreement she broke the kiss a little too quickly and leaned her cool forehead against his breathing hard and fast.

"Incredible..." was all she could say. "You are...so perfect...Seto...yes my perfect vampire." But Kaiba could care less when she said vampire. His eyes closed, lips parted. It was a wonderful sensation that he felt. And he wanted more, much more.

"Yes..." he answered opening his blood red eyes to meet hers...

-

-

-

-

CLIFFHANGER ALERT!

**Yes it is over of that chapter FINALLY! I know its short, but be ready for more...MUCH MORE! **

**Ahh vampire lust...how we love you...OC anyone?**

**Though I do have some questions I would like to ask you readers**

**1) Should I make this M rated or is this just fine...**

**2) Perhaps a love triangle...**

**3) Should I add more vampires?**

**Just curios. WHAT THE READERS WANT THEY SHALL GET!**

**Oooh yea I'm working on another story...but I wanted to make it interesting...so here's the pairing**

**Anzu/Kaiba/Joey Yep, Joey and Anzu fighting over Kaiba...**

**UNTIL NEXT WEEK! Ooooor this weekend...**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
